concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Winter
November 21, 1968 Hemisfair Theater, San Antonio, TX (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company) December 6-8, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Kaleidoscope & Magic Sam) 1969 February 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Sam and Dave (14th) & Chuck Berry (15th) both of whom replaced Jeff Beck Group. With Aorta (who replaced the Small Faces & (15th only) Savoy Brown) May 30, 1969 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival", with (30th) Dutch Elm, All The Lonely People, Caste, Red White & Blues Band, Frost, Train, Wilson Mower Pursuit, James Gang, Fabulous Counts, 3rd Power, Sun-Ra, Johnny Winter, (30th & 31st) Terry Reid, Sky, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Rationals, Dr. John The Night Tripper, New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble, MC5, (31st) Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies), Plain Brown Wrapper, Up, Frost, Lyman Woodard, Litter, Savage Grace, Gold Brothers, SRC, Brownsville Station) June 12-14, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Raven) July 1-3, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Lonnie Mack & Rockin' Foo) July 12, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Led Zeppelin, Al Kooper, Jethro Tull & Buddy Guy Blues Band) August 15-16, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Paul Butterfield, with The Flock) November 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Blodwyn Pig & Chicago) December 11-13, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Sons of Champlin & Ten Wheel Drive) 1970 February 26 & March 1, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mountain & Eric Mercury & supporting Jack Bruce & Friends on 26th) February 27-28, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jack Bruce & Friends, with Mountain & Eric Mercury) March 10-11, 1970 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (supported by Hub City Movers) April 10-11, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (supported by Taj Mahal) April 22, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1970, supported by Juicy Lucy & Quintessence. Hosted by John Peel) June 27, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music) July 19, 1970 Parade Stadium, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Sly & The Family Stone, with Richie Havens, Amboy Dukes & Blumsberry People) July 23-25, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by J. Geils Blues Band) August 2, 1970 Chateau De Saint-Pons, Aix-en-Provence, FRA (Progressive Music Festival 1970) September 3-6, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs & Freddie King) September 17-19, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Tin House) December 18, 1970 State Fair Music Hall, Dallas, TX (supported by Wildfire) March 11-13, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Elvin Bishop Group & Allman Brothers) April 8-11, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by J. Geils Band & Dreams) May 21, 1971 Wabash College Gym, Crawfordsville, IN (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by ELP & Humble Pie April 26, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Foghat) April 29, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supported by Foghat) August 16, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA December 27, 1973 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN December 29, 1973 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (supported by The James Gang (who replaced The New York Dolls), Spirit & Brownsville Station) December 30, 1973 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by James Gang) April 2, 1974 Portland Coliseum, Portland, OR (supported by Black Oak Arkansas & Brownsville Station) June 1, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by 10cc) August 7, 1976 Anaheim Stadium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting ZZ Top, with Blue Oyster Cult, Point Blank (who replaced Rory Gallagher) & (host) Cal Worthington and his dog spot) August 24, 1978 Park West, Chicago, IL November 18-19, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Dragon) 1981 February 27, 1981 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ September 11, 1982 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY February 26, 1983 Calderone Concert Hall, Hicksville, NY (with Alvin Lee) August 19, 1987 Pier 84, New York City, NY ("Miller Music on The Pier", supporting Hot Tuna, with The Band) Johnny Winter - 1968-00-00 - Avalon, San Francisco, CA Johnny Winter - 1969-06-21 - Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 1969-06-28 - Denver, CO (Denver Pop Festival) Johnny Winter - 1969-07-02 - Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA Johnny Winter - 1969-07-06 - Newport, RI (Newport Jazz Festival) Johnny Winter - 1969-08-01 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA Johnny Winter - 1969-09-01 - Int Pop Festival, Dallas, TX Johnny Winter - 1970-03-07 - (wEdgar Winter) Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA Johnny Winter - 1970-04-00 - Golden Rose Festival, Montreux, SUI Johnny Winter - 1970-06-27 - Bath Festival, Shepton Mallet, UKENG Johnny Winter - 1970-06-29 - Olympia, Paris, FRA Johnny Winter - 1970-08-02 - Festival, Aix-en-Provence, FRA Johnny Winter - 1970-08-14 - Shrine Auditorium, Rochester, NY Johnny Winter - 1970-09-12 - Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO Johnny Winter - 1970-09-17 - Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 1970-09-25 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 1971-02-01 - Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE Johnny Winter - 1972-00-00 - Quinnapaig College, New Haven, CT Johnny Winter - 1973-00-00 - Coliseum, New Haven, CT Johnny Winter - 1973-04-25 - Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 1973-05-03 - Music Hall, Boston, MA Johnny Winter - 1973-05-25 - Palladium, Hollywood, CA Johnny Winter - 1973-08-10 - San Francisco, CA Johnny Winter - 1973-11-23 - ABC-TV In Concert, Civic Center, Santa Monica, CA Johnny Winter - 1974-00-00 - (wEdgar Winter) Unknown, Pittsburgh, PA Johnny Winter - 1974-05-30 - Cape Cod Coliseum, Cape Cod, MA Johnny Winter - 1974-11-25 - Capital Theater, Passaic, NJ Johnny Winter - 1975-04-01 - Music Hall, Boston, MA Johnny Winter - 1975-06-07 - City Park Stadium, New Orleans, LA Johnny Winter - 1976-04-03 - Felt Forum, New York, NY Johnny Winter - 1976-07-10 - & Edgar Winter, Rich Stadium, Buffalo, NY Johnny Winter - 1978-08-09 - Shaboo Inn, Willimantic, CT Johnny Winter - 1978-08-11 - Paradise Ballroom, Boston, MA Johnny Winter - 1978-08-24 - Park West, Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 1978-09-08 - My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY Johnny Winter - 1979-02-01 - Toad's Place, New Haven, CT Johnny Winter - 1979-04-26 - Palace, Paris, FRA Johnny Winter - 1979-04-28 - Theatre de L'Empire, Paris, FRA Johnny Winter - 1979-09-08 - Parr Meadows, Brookhaven, NY Johnny Winter - 1980-04-10 - My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY Johnny Winter - 1980-04-25 - New England College, Hennicker, NH Johnny Winter - 1980-08-18 - Malibu Night Club, Lido Beach, NY Johnny Winter - 1981-08-19 - Pier 84, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1983-02-19 - Agora Ballroom, West Hartford, CT Johnny Winter - 1983-05-07 - New Paltz College, New Paltz, NY Johnny Winter - 1983-10-19 - Hemmerleinhalle, Nuermberg, GER Johnny Winter - 1983-10-20 - Alte Oper, Frankfurt, GER Johnny Winter - 1983-12-31 - The Country Club, Reseda, CA Johnny Winter - 1984-01-03 - The Rodeo, La Jolla, CA Johnny Winter - 1984-04-03 - El Mocambo, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 1984-05-04 - Beacon Theater, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1984-05-12 - The Country Squire, Ellington, CT Johnny Winter - 1984-06-17 - Sommer Gasten Stadium, Berlin, GER Johnny Winter - 1984-06-29 - Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, DEN Johnny Winter - 1984-09-27 - The Wax Museum, Washington, DC Johnny Winter - 1985-03-18 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC Johnny Winter - 1985-06-29 - &Edgar, Southern Star Ampitheatre, Houston, TX Johnny Winter - 1985-07-05 - Jazz Festival, Montreux, SUI Johnny Winter - 1985-10-22 - Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY Johnny Winter - 1986-01-15 - Gota Lejon, Stockholm, SWE Johnny Winter - 1986-01-31 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED Johnny Winter - 1986-03-03 - Hunt's Tavern, Burlington, VT Johnny Winter - 1986-12-04 - Toad's Place, New Haven, CT Johnny Winter - 1987-01-27 - Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (with Dr. John) Johnny Winter - 1987-01-27 - Stadthalle 4, Bremen, GER Johnny Winter - 1987-02-06 - Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER Johnny Winter - 1987-03-27 - Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY Johnny Winter - 1987-07-25 - Blues Festival, Little Rock, AR Johnny Winter - 1987-07-27 - Starlight Theater, Kansas City, MO Johnny Winter - 1987-08-19 - Pier 84, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1987-09-23 - Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, CA Johnny Winter - 1988-07-04 - Arco Della Pace, Milano, ITY Johnny Winter - 1988-08-06 - The Pier, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1988-08-23 - Toad's Place, New Haven, CT Johnny Winter - 1988-10-09 - Billy's Old Mill, Greenfield, WI Johnny Winter - 1988-10-20 - Rockafellars, Houston, TX Johnny Winter - 1988-11-05 - Riverwalk Blues Festival, Ft. Lauderdale, FL Johnny Winter - 1989-01-00 - Grosse Freiheit, St. Pauli, GER Johnny Winter - 1989-01-30 - Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED Johnny Winter - 1989-02-07 - La Cigale, Paris, FRA Johnny Winter - 1989-02-27 - Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD Johnny Winter - 1989-05-03 - Tramps, San Antonio, TX Johnny Winter - 1989-12-15 - Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ Johnny Winter - 1990-01-21 - Speakers, San Antonio, TX Johnny Winter - 1990-02-04 - The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Johnny Winter - 1990-02-05 - The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Johnny Winter - 1990-05-18 - Palau D' Esports, Barcelona, SPA Johnny Winter - 1990-08-03 - Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA Johnny Winter - 1990-08-11 - Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY Johnny Winter - 1990-09-28 - Joshua's, Breakenridge, CO Johnny Winter - 1991-02-23 - Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA Johnny Winter - 1991-03-23 - Vic Theater, Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 1991-09-06 - Ventura Concert Theatre, Ventura, CA Johnny Winter - 1991-10-05 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL Johnny Winter - 1991-12-13 - Paradise Theatre, Boston, MA Johnny Winter - 1992-08-21 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL Johnny Winter - 1992-12-18 - (wEdgar Winter) Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA Johnny Winter - 1993-01-30 - Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 1993-06-25 - Ontario Place, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 1993-07-04 - Stratton Mountain, Stratton, VT Johnny Winter - 1996-06-30 - Bottom Line, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1996-06-30 - The Bottom Line, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 1996-07-25 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Johnny Winter - 1997-09-23 - The Moon, Tallahassee, FL Johnny Winter - 1998-05-01 - Fillmore, San Francisco, CA Johnny Winter - 1998-11-06 - Water Street Music Hall, Rochester, NY Johnny Winter - 1998-11-18 - Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA Johnny Winter - 1999-07-28 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NL Johnny Winter - 2001-03-03 - The Vanderbuilt, Plainview, NY Johnny Winter - 2003-12-20 - The Downtown, Farmingdale, NY Johnny Winter - 2004-02-12 - The Phoenix, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 2004-07-02 - The Downtown, Farmingdale, NY Johnny Winter - 2006-03-04 - The Stone Church, Newmarket, NH Johnny Winter - 2006-06-15 - The Glenn at The Backyard, Beecave, TX Johnny Winter - 2006-08-20 - Brookhaven Amphitheatre, Brookhaven, NY Johnny Winter - 2006-12-07 - State Theater, St. Petersburg, FL Johnny Winter - 2007-03-10 - North Fork Theater, Westbury, NY Johnny Winter - 2007-03-26 - Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 2007-04-24 - Carling Academy, Newcastle, ENG Johnny Winter - 2007-05-11 - (&Edgar) Filharmonie, Filderstadt, GER Johnny Winter - 2007-05-12 - (&Edgar) Museumsmeile, Bonn, GER Johnny Winter - 2007-09-15 - B.B. Kings, New York City, NY Johnny Winter - 2007-11-17 - Stadium Theater, Woonsocket, RI Johnny Winter - 2008-06-05 - Chicago Blues Festival, Chicago, IL Johnny Winter - 2008-12-13 - Xmas Jam, Civic Center, Asheville, NC Johnny Winter - 2009-01-24 - Mill Street Brews, Southbridge, MA Johnny Winter - 2009-03-27 - (&Edgar) Penns Peak, Jim Thorpe, PA Johnny Winter - 2009-06-05 - Sweden Rock Festival, Norje, SWE Johnny Winter - 2009-07-03 - Waterfront Blues Festival, Portland, OR Johnny Winter - 2009-08-21 - CNE Bandshell, Toronto, ON Johnny Winter - 2009-11-09 - Salle Le Kursaal, Limbourg, BEL Johnny Winter - 2010-02-19 - Seneca Niagara Casino, Niagara Falls, NY Johnny Winter - 2010-03-24 - Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED Johnny Winter - 2010-04-09 - Callahan's, Auburn Hills, MI Johnny Winter - 2010-04-17 - Wanee Music Festival, Live Oak, FL Johnny Winter - 2010-07-26 - Sala Bikini, Barcelona, SPA Johnny Winter - 2010-09-16 - Centennial Theatre, North Vancouver, BC Johnny Winter - 2010-12-17 - Bull Run Restaurant, Shirley, MA Johnny Winter - 2011-02-17 - Capitol Theatre, Clearwater, FL Johnny Winter - 2011-04-02 - Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Johnny Winter - 2011-04-15 - Zepp Tokyo, Koto-ku, Tokyo, JPN Johnny Winter - 2011-05-08 - Garage, Saarbruecken, GER Johnny Winter - 2011-05-16 - Porgy & Bess, Wien, AUT Johnny Winter - 2011-05-18 - Ulmer Zelt Festival, Ulm. GER Johnny Winter - 2011-05-21 - Rosenhof, Osnabrueck, GER Johnny Winter - 2011-06-10 - Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA Johnny Winter - 2011-07-08 - Olympia, Paris, France Johnny Winter - 2011-07-09 - Blues Festival, Cahors, FRA Johnny Winter - 2011-07-26 - Bayfront Amphitheatre, Erie, PA Johnny Winter - 2011-07-27 - Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH Johnny Winter - 2011-08-02 - Callahan's, Auburn Hills, MI Johnny Winter - 2011-09-10 - Tragarn Nightclub, Gothenburg, Sweden Johnny Winter - 2011-09-23 - BB King's, New York, NY Johnny Winter - 2011-10-09 - Community Theater, Kelowna, Canada Johnny Winter - 2012-01-08 - Ramshead Tavern, Annapolis, MD Johnny Winter - 2012-01-14 - The Egg, Albany, NY Johnny Winter - 2012-01-28 - Higher Ground Ballroom, South Burlington, VT Johnny Winter - 2012-02-28 - Cinema Teatro Parrocchiale, Cologne, ITY Johnny Winter - 2012-04-25 - The Ark, Ann Arbor, MI Johnny Winter - 2012-05-24 - Bottom Line Nagoya, Aichi, JPN Johnny Winter - 2012-05-27 - Hibiya Open-Air Concert Hall, Tokyo, JPN Johnny Winter - 2012-06-30 - Penns Peak, Jim Thorpe, PA Johnny Winter - 2012-10-20 - Showcase Live, Foxboro, MA Johnny Winter - 2012-11-01 - Centralstation, Darmstadt, GER Johnny Winter - 2012-11-12 - Musiktheater, Gelsenkirchen, GER Johnny Winter - 2013-01-12 - The Flying Monkey, Plymouth, NH Johnny Winter - 2013-01-26 - Colonial Theater, Phoenixville, PA Johnny Winter - 2013-04-05 - La Source, Fontaine, FRA Johnny Winter - 2013-04-11 - Kulturfabrik Bluestage, Roth, GER Johnny Winter - 2013-05-11 - Tupelos Music Hall, Londonderry, NH Johnny Winter - 2013-08-01 - Oriental Theater, Denver, CO Johnny Winter - 2013-08-25 - Pitney Park, Rowayton, CT Johnny Winter - 2013-09-17 - Evanston Space, Evanston, IL Johnny Winter - 2013-11-08 - Music Hall, Ardmore, PA Johnny Winter - 2013-11-16 - The Tangier, Akron, OH Johnny Winter - 2014-01-19 - Brian's Backyard BBQ, Middletown, NY Johnny Winter - 2014-02-23 - B.B. Kings, New York, NY Johnny Winter - 2014-03-06 - Tally Ho Theater, Leesburg, VA Johnny Winter - 2014-03-09 - &Edgar, Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY Johnny Winter - 2014-07-12 - Ottakringer-Arena, Wiesen, AUT